Tell Me No Lies
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Chris tells the truth about who he is from the start although leaves out the details about Wyatt and my OC Patrick. Set through season six mostly AU with some episode centric chapters. No incest.
1. Honesty is the best policy?

Charmed No Lies (1)

**(Ask Me No Questions and) I'll Tell You No Lies**

**Chapter One: Honesty is the Best Policy**

"Paige? Oh my god!" Phoebe yelped as she saw her younger sister encased in stone.

"She's still alive." Chris told her. Phoebe jumped and turned around to see the man-boy-demon-stranger who had 'saved' her by telling her not to look into the eyes of the Titans. She glared at him suspiciously from stone-Paige's side.

"Who the hell are you!" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "What you don't recognise me? That's okay, Aunt Phoebe – I haven't been born yet."

Phoebe stared at him stunned. "Wha… huh…!"

CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH***

"Piper! I think you need to come up stairs right now!" Phoebe yelled. She was starting to get a headache. She just knew it was going to be one of those days.

"Why… oh. Oh no. Please don't tell me that's Paige." Piper said, her hands falling down and slapping her thighs in frustration, irritation, and annoyance. Yes, it was definitely one of those days. Then she noticed the strange green eyed man.

"Friend or foe?" Piper asked, staring at the scruffy looking man-boy-demon-thing that stood leaning against the window with his arms crossed and his expression disbelieving.

"I'm not sure yet." Phoebe admitted.

"What do you mean? I saved Paige didn't I!" Chris pointed out.

Phoebe wore an expression of complete disbelieve. "Oh so you call that saving do you?"

He moved away from the window, arms still folded defensively against his chest contradicting the smug look on his youthful face. Piper estimated that he couldn't be more than twenty-two. "She's still alive isn't she? Which was the whole reason for my coming back here." He told them, sitting down 'comfortably' on the sofa near the Book of Shadows.

Piper sent Phoebe a confused look – her replying one was more of a 'don't go there' look however Piper ignored it and asked anyway, "what is that supposed to mean? Coming 'back' here." She asked.

"Didn't Phoebe tell you? I'm from the future. I'm your son."

"Eck?!" Piper screeched. "The hell you are! I only have one son mister and you are not Wyatt! I think I'd recognise my own son."

Chris winced. "I'll try not to take that offensively after all you haven't even conceived me yet… but I promise you that is the truth. I will be born in a years time; my name is Christopher Perry Halliwell – after Leo's father. I came back here to keep the Power of Three alive until the next generation can take over. In short – I came back to stop the world turning to shit."

CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH***

Piper and Phoebe had left Chris alone with Stone-Paige and the BOS but they hadn't had much choice – Leo wasn't answering their calls and they needed to have a private chat.

"There is no way that person is my son!" Piper exploded once they were in the safety of her kitchen. She stormed around the room, picking up vials and herbs and randomly adding them to a pot on the stove.

"I agree." Phoebe said. "But what does he have to gain by pretending that he is?" She asked, genuinely worried as Piper flew around.

"I guess he thinks it'll gain our trust." Piper muttered. "Huh!" She hmphed scornfully. "Not that we should be concentrating on him – what we need to do is find away to save Paige before she dies and we lose another sister. Especially as we may need the power of three to vanquish 'Chris'!" Piper said and they returned to the attic where they found Chris leafing through the book.

"Hey!" Piper said. "Hands off." She said.

Chris stepped away with attitude, hands raised and eye brows arched. "The book trusts me – even if you don't." He said, his voice bitter.

"Well you can't just waltz in here and say 'guess what I'm from the really crappy future where Paige is dead and oh yeah – I'm your unborn son'. How stupid do you think we are?" Piper said, rolling her eyes in a gesture that was nearly identical to the one which Chris had done earlier.

"I thought honesty would be the best policy. I didn't want to lie because that would make you distrust me – after all Phoebe is about to come into a new power soon and would be able to tell if I can lie or not." Chris revealed.

"I get a new power!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Sush!" Piper flapped at her sister. "Look – do you know how to save Paige or not?" Piper asked.

Chris smiled. "That's easy. Then all you have to do is defeat the Titans."

"All?" Piper snipped.

"How do we do that?" Phoebe asked, slapping her sister's arm.

"You have to become Goddesses." He said, gleefully.

CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH*** CH***

The deeds were done, the battle was won, and Piper's heart was broken. She hadn't even had time to tell Leo of Future-Boy's ridiculous story before he was telling her that he was an Elder and he had to leave her to be with Them. He was leaving her – her and Wyatt – his FAMILY – to go be a being of immeasurable good! How dare he!

Then Piper was wrecking the city. Mother Nature was pissed. It was all Leo and Chris's fault! All CHRIS'S FAULT! And if he was a demon – which was not possible as the book accepted him and when he orbed it was with shiny blue lights not black – the she would vanquish him. Goddess she wanted the city to feel the pain.

She found Leo eventually when the rain and storm was no longer enough to slate her anger and pain. She yelled and cried and begged for her husband to return to her. Her and Wyatt. All she felt was sorrow and pain and blame (herself, as well as Chris and Leo and the god-damn Elders). And then she felt nothing. She fell asleep to the familiar sounds and smells of her bedroom, waking the next morning feeling serene despite the crick in her neck that had developed from sleeping on wet hair.

TBC…


	2. Where the lies begin

AN// Ch One was set during 'Oh My Goddess p1 & p2' (obviously!) and this is a flash back chapter (Interlude 1).

AN2// I would like to thank the following people for commenting and encouraging me! I'm just so sorry I had forgotten this story!

Thanks to; jazmingirl, Mana-Reader, mclaughlin, i_heart_those_werewolves, thunderincrimson, and angelbird12241

**INTERLUDE 1: Where the Lies Begin**

On February 3, 2003 Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was born. Prophesized to be the most powerful magical being ever; possibly even able to parallel the Power of Three when he would reach maturity.

In 2003 Paige Matthews died after being attacked by the Titans. Piper Halliwell Wyatt and Phoebe Halliwell went on; fighting demons while they could but also raising Wyatt Halliwell who they found to be more powerful than they could handle. All the while Leo Wyatt; still married to Piper Halliwell; helped the Elders in the wake of the Titans attack. For his efforts he was asked to become an Elder. He however refused and continued to help his Charges including his wife, sister-in-law, and son.

On November Sixteenth 2004 Christopher Perry Halliwell was born. Piper and Leo were proud parents once again.

In 2005 Zankou was responsible for the death of Phoebe Halliwell who died without ever having the daughter she wanted. Chris and Wyatt were both too young to remember her.

On May 19th 2007 baby Patrick Victor Halliwell was born to Piper and Leo. Piper and Leo at this time were having severe difficulties due to the fact that Leo is always either with his Charges or with Wyatt. Wyatt – who is four years old at this point – and Chris – who is two and a half – have already formed an intense bond. Wyatt had a good grasp of his Orbing powers and conjuring, telekinesis, force-field, and also his healing powers while Chris can Orb and has limited telekinetic abilities. The two also share a strange telepathic communication which Leo assures Piper is probably to do with them being half-whitelighter brothers. However this worries Piper as Chris tends not to talk very much choosing either to communicate with Wyatt or let his brother do the talking.

2009 was a tragic year for the Halliwell family. This was the year that Leo Wyatt finally joined the Elders and Piper Halliwell fell prey to a demon who was after Chris; sensing that Chris had no force-field like both of his brothers. Patrick is not yet two years old and Wyatt has just turned six leaving Chris as a four year old. Patrick – who at this point has already earned the nick name Trick due to Chris being unable to pronounce his name and also due to his power of freezing the room which he seemed to find infinitely amusing as a baby – retained no real memory of his mother which is something that will cause him grief later in life. By this point Wyatt and Chris are almost inseparable; their grief shared between them like a time bomb just ticking away waiting to explode. Victor Bennett takes the boys in and cares for them until he succumbs to cancer. Chris is fifteen at the time.

Some say that it was Victor's death that set Wyatt down the path of evil. Others say that is their grandfather had lived then Chris would never have followed his brother. Few records remain of that time though, and none that explain to Patrick; Leader of the Resistance Against Evil; why he had been abandoned by both of his brothers.

In January of 2026 Chris Perry Halliwell travels back to 2003 in an attempt to stop whatever corrupting forces got to Wyatt before Chris's birth. Only a few know why Chris turned his back on the brother he had been loyal to for the past twenty-one years.

TBC (sorry it took so long!)


	3. The truth and nothing but the truth

Tell Me No Lies Chapter Three: Truth and Nothing But the Truth

Quick Powers List; (so people stop accusing me of making Chris weaker than his brothers) Also Wyatt's powers were found on Wikipedia.

_WYATT: (first born; strongest; twice blessed)_

_force-field since womb_

_Orbing since birth_

_Telekinesis since birth (like Paige and later like Prue as well)_

_Molecular combustion (as seen in 'Imaginary Friends')_

_Pyrokinesis_

_Projecting_

_Sensing_

_Healing_

_Energy blast_

_CHRIS: (second born; fewer powers)_

_Orbing _

_Telekinetic ( tk as like Prue)_

_Sensing_

_Telepathic communication with Wyatt; e.g. implantation of thoughts. Images, ideas (this power grows as he is older so he can use it on others as a one way communication)_

_Astral projection_

_Energy balls_

_TRICK: (third born; few powers)_

_Orbing_

_Freezing the room like Piper_

_Sensing (not only sensing charges but also sensing peoples powers and intentions)_

(Yes Trick is less powerful than his brothers BECAUSE… have you seen Paige? She has like no powers! Apart from her whitelighter powers she never really develops witch powers like Prue, Phoebe, and Piper.)

Hope this doesn't anger anyone. Now. On with the plot!

__

__

**Chapter Three: The Truth and Nothing But The Truth**

Paige came bursting into the attic where Piper and Phoebe were scrying for the latest demon. It had been two days since any of them had seen Chris and none of them knew what to do about his story or his presence in their lives. How could they be sure he wasn't a demon sent to trick them? Or maybe he was the evil that go to The Charmed Ones, after all he had said something about needing them to be alive for the future.

"I have an idea!" Paige announced, slightly out of breath. In her excitement at finding this idea she had run up the stairs in heals. Never a good idea especially when you could orb!

"You do?" Phoebe asked, sending Piper a puzzled look. "Do share then."

"Well you know how we don't trust Chris's story about how he is Piper and Leo's son and how he's come from the future to help us? Well… I think we should call him and question him until Phoebe can get a reading off of him as to whether he is telling the truth or not!" Paige told them.

"No, wait! I've never used my powers to deliberately sense if someone is being honest or not. And besides what if I can feel his emotions because of his whitelighter side?" Phoebe pointed out.

"I'm half whitelighter and I can't get you out of my head!" Paige pointed out, still grumpy from having her emotions invaded all the time.

"Well you won't have to worry about that because Leo thinks he knows of something we can take to block her empath abilities." Piper revealed.

"So you've been talking to him? Did you tell him about Chris your possible future son?" Paige asked.

"No. No I did not because a) we don't believe him and b) Leo and I are taking a break from each other. It's bad enough separating because he's found a higher calling, one that involves him abandoning his family, without him constantly popping in all the time so I asked for some space. I only went through him to find out about the empath-blocking potion because I didn't want Chris knowing about it." Piper told them.

"Okay. So lets put this plan into action!" Paige said. "Chris! Chris!" She called.

He Orbed in before them and Paige quickly muttered an anti-Orbing spell so he couldn't leave the room that way. The sisters positioned themselves strategically, Paige stood between Chris and the door while Phoebe was next to the cauldron and potion ingredients and Piper stood behind the Book of Shadows. "Hey." He greeted them, friendly enough. "What's up?"

"We think its time you told us the truth." Piper said.

"I have been telling you the truth! What will it take for you to believe me?" Chris asked, sounding very fed up off all the suspicion and mistrust that he hadn't even earned in anyway shape or form.

"Just pass Phoebe's empath test and we will believe you." Paige said.

"You got your new power! See, didn't I tell you." Chris said.

"Are you really from the future?" Piper asked.

"I've already told you I…!" Chris sighed. He could see he wasn't going to get out of this and he had already tried Orbing and failed which meant they had cast an a spell to keep him here. It would be difficult to answer their questions without getting burnt; he wanted to try to protect them from certain realities not let them feel all his bottle up pain. "Yes I am from the future – twenty-three years in the future actually." He said.

Piper and Paige both looked to Phoebe who was concentrating on Chris. "I think he's being honest." She said.

"Okay. Next question," Paige took over. "Are you really here to help us? Or to hurt us?"

Phoebe felt that Chris felt a stab of pain at Paige's words, and also that he felt trapped and guilty and worried. He was obviously trying to hide something although his honestly was genuine. "No, I would never try to hurt you guys."

"How do you feel about Wyatt?" Piper asked sharply and Phoebe felt a surge of panic and fear that was almost overwhelming.

"Baby Wyatt or grown up Wyatt?" Chris asked her just as sharply.

"He's afraid." Phoebe answered for him, noticing the shot of irritation and betrayal that Chris shot her way.

"Look okay I get it; you guys don't trust me. But trust this; things are bad in the future, really bad. You guys are dead and now there is a new Source in town and no one has been able to come close to stopping him. Magic has been exposed but now witches are persecuted while demons roam free like an army. Families are a thing of the past, people live in communities and try to live under the radar. Some witches and mortal are okay, especially if they don't have much power to threaten the Source with. Just believe me that this is not a future you want your children living in." Chris told them. He was obviously feeling very defensive but Phoebe couldn't feel anything to indicate he was lying; just pent up anger, resentment, pain, and grief.

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?" Phoebe asked.

Chris swung around to face her, his green eyes full of the emotions she felt pouring out of him. "Yes." He whispered before dematerialising in front of them.

"How did he! Where he did he…! What was that!" Piper asked, pointing open mouthed at the area that Chris had just vacated.

"I don't know but more importantly was he telling the truth for the last question?" Paige asked Phoebe who looked as stunned as Piper but for a completely different reason. She had never felt such an intense array of emotions from anyone since she had gotten her Empath abilities.

"Yes. I think he was." Phoebe said faintly.

_AN// Chris materialised as part of his Magic School learning; like Piper did in one of the later episodes of Season Six. It's a spell not a power._


	4. The truth in riddles

Tell Me No Lies

**Chapter Four: **_**Chris-Crossed**_**; The Truth in Riddles**

It had been two months since the sisters had confronted Chris about 'the truth', two months in which they had allowed him to guide their demon hunting – to an extent. Piper had given him the back room at P3 in which to live despite Phoebe's objections that as a Halliwell he should live at the house. Strangely enough Chris had even seemed grateful that he was staying at P3 rather than the manor which Phoebe found odd but then again what wasn't with Chris?

But Piper was the one who was worrying Phoebe. They had all doubted Chris's story about being a future son but no one had rallied against the idea as hard as Piper who hadn't been able to even consider the possibility. Now they knew it to be truth and yet in all this time Piper had never been able to confront Chris alone or talk to him about it. Her mind seemed to go as far as letting him hang around and following his leads on demons and no further.

"Piper I really think you need to talk to Chris." Phoebe began as Piper began making breakfast. Phoebe was sat at the table with a cup of coffee clutched to her and Paige was still at Richard's, thy hadn't seen her since the last demon vanquish three days ago. Leo; as ever; was not around.

"Why? Is there another demon he wants us to go after because I have that gig at the club tonight that I have to sort out and I need to go grocery shopping." Piper said, barely paying attention to Phoebe.

"No, Piper. No demon. You need to talk to Chris about being your son!" Phoebe said. Mornings were no time for prevarication.

Piper froze in the middle of cutting the freshly baked bread before continuing on, her voice full of false cheeriness. "Why do you say that?"

Phoebe groaned in frustration. "Piper, sweetie. It's obvious you are avoiding thinking about it – not that I can tell for sure since you all took the Empath blocking potion but still, as a sister I can see your pain and you are hiding from it. It's not healthy and the only one who can help you is Chris."

Piper let out a long and deep sigh. "I just can't think about that right now, Phoebe. I have to concentrate on the Club and on Wyatt. I just… besides, he's in the underworld which means he won't hear me anyway!" Piper said before puttering away like nothing was wrong and making the occasionally cooing noise at Wyatt who was eating his mashed up food as messily as he could.

Phoebe gave up. "Fine, whatever. I'm going to work." She said and waved goodbye to her sister ignoring the shout of 'what about breakfast'.

LATER

"My dear it's time to get back in the saddle?" Paige teased, now fully caught up on Piper's activities with Greg the fireman. Both Phoebe and Paige were being very careful not to mention Chris's existence and his Whitelighter powers that clearly indicated he was Leo's son.

"Now a cowboy reference!" Piper said and the girls all laughed.

That was when Phoebe spotted Chris making his way across the dance floor ignoring all the cute girls who made eyes at him and the muscled guys who threw glares at him as he walked towards the back door. "Chris!" Phoebe waved to him.

"Why don't you come have a drink with us?" She offered, ignoring how tense Piper was. They both just needed to relax more! And alcohol was perfectly capable of making that happen. Well, alcohol and interfering sisters!

He shook his head at them, edging towards the door even as he refused. "Thanks but I gotta go work on the next demon… -_stration_." He quickly covered up his slip up, glancing nervously around before disappearing into the back. Phoebe looed imploringly at Piper who rolled her eyes.

"You think I should go after him?" She sighed. Phoebe nodded her head and Paige smiled encouragingly.

"Fine." She said and jumped off her stool and started over to the backroom. She tapped slightly on the door and called his name out before opening it only to find he was being attacked but a demon, her hand stuck in his chest and glowing with a worrying light. Piper blew the woman up and raced over to Chris side. He had collapsed on the floor in pain, a hand resting over the place that her arm had been. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, probably lying but even Phoebe wouldn't be able to tell now since he had taken the Empath blocking potion too.

"Who was she?" Piper asked, unable to believe Chris wouldn't know her as she had gotten so close to him without him Orbing out or using his telekinesis against her. Maybe it was the latest demon he had been tracking down or someone out for revenge?

But Chris just lay there on the floor and shook his head. "I don't know." He told her.

Piper sighed trying very hard not to be annoyed at him. "Come on I'll get my sisters." She said.

AT THE MANOR

"Is this it?" Paige asked, leafing through the book trying to find something that fit Piper's description. The eldest Halliwell shook her head and went back to pacing.

"It was more like a bird." She added.

"So we're saying the Audubon Society is after him?" Paige bitched sarcastically obviously less than pleased at having her night interrupted by another demon hunt especially as she couldn't find this one.

Piper cast her sister a glare. "Let me look!" She said, taking over. Paige raised her hands in defeat and backed away joining Phoebe on the sofa.

Piper flicked through the book furiously, her eyes skimming the pages as they flew by. The book was large and thick with generations of additions. She was hopeful that the mark she had noticed on Chris's attackers arm was going to be in here. Chris himself paced with an irritated look on his face like she wasn't trying to help him.

"Here!" Piper said. Chris jumped, looking panicked. "A Phoenix. This is the mark I saw. It says here they are a sect of assassin witches. Hired guns. Chris who would send assassin witches after you?" Piper asked, surprised at her own findings.

Chris sent a glare at his mother. "Look she isn't after you so it's not your problem is it!" He snapped and Orbed out.

"That is one bitchy whitelighter!" Phoebe said.

"Half whitelighter." Paige reminded her and they both watched as Piper stormed off.

HOURS LATER AT GOLDEN GATE PARK

Chris Orbed in, groaning and falling to the ground. The wound in his chest was fairly severe and he had been Orbing for hours which seemed to be making things worse. Then he heard the voice of the woman he was looking for.

"Hello, Chris." Bianca greeted him, her voice hard and unfriendly. Once upon a time Bianca had been on Wyatt's side. She was after all a Phoenix and they weren't known for practising white magic and following the Wiccan Rede. But then Wyatt had thought to use her; he had sent her after Patrick, not to kill their little brother but to make him fall in love. But the plan had backfired; Trick hadn't been the only one to fall in love. Bianca had fallen too, and turned towards the light.

"Who sent you?" Chris choked out the words.

"Someone who wants you back." She said cryptically.

He winced as he tried to move. "What have you done to me?" He asked.

"I was trying to strip you of your powers. We need you to be neutralised. If you don't let me finish it will kill you; and that is not the plan, Chris." Bianca told him.

He shook his head. How could he trust her? He didn't know which of his brother's she was working for, and even if he did know that didn't make it any safer for him. Had Patrick sent her to retrieve him so he could pay for his crimes? Or had Wyatt sent him to drag Chris back so he could suffer for his betrayal? He started to Orb out, ignoring her warnings about making it worse.

He ended up Orbing into the Charmed One's living room, collapsing on the floor next to the sofa. "Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed and quickly called for both her sisters and Leo. Leo appeared in a swirl of lights. "Heal him!" Phoebe asked as her sisters arrived.

Leo, looking confused, leaned over the young witch-lighter and try to heal him. However his powers weren't enough this time. "I'm sorry. Something is draining his powers and blocking him."

The sisters watched, scared and worried for their future relative as he shook in pain. Phoebe noticed something in his hand and she reached down to take the object from him. An engagement ring. As soon as she touched it she flashed into a Premonition although this one was obviously from the past.

_Chris stood next to Bianca in a the ruins of the park. He was wearing a black t-shirt and leather jacket and jeans. His hair was shorter and Bianca was slightly thinner than she was right now. "He asked me to marry him." Bianca whispered, her voice showed that she was both happy and terrified._

"_Oh my god, Bianca! How did this happen?" Chris asked, sounding horrified._

_A tear leaked from Bianca's dark eyes. "I love him. It's not just about my orders anymore, Chris. I was supposed to make him fall for me but I never planned on falling for him. But I do love him and nothing would make me happier than to marry him and have his children. One day. When it safe." She said, her voice firm._

"_It would be safe for you both if only you had convinced him to see things as He does." Chris pointed out, frustrated._

"_Don't fool yourself Chris. Things will never be safe until He is deposed and freedom is returned to the people once again. I know you love him but that doesn't mean you have to blindly follow him. Trick loves you both and he is still taking a stand." Bianca said passionately._

"_You don't understand what He is trying to do. He is trying to bring magic out in the open and create a world in which good witches don't have to constantly fear getting killed by demons and leaving their family behind. Like mom and the aunts." Chris said._

_Bianca shook her head. "You can't see yet but we'll be here to help you when you realise what you have done. But I brought you here to warn Him that if He sends anyone after me – after us – then I will not hesitate to kill them. Understand?" Bianca warned._

_Chris nodded. "I'll tell him."_

Phoebe gasped as she was suddenly back in reality. "What did you see?" She was asked. She shook her head. She wasn't sure yet what her vision had meant but she did know one thing! "We can scry for Bianca using this ring."

"Who's Bianca?" Piper asked.

"The Phoenix after Chris; I saw her mark. Come on, we haven't got time." Phoebe said.

EVEN LATER: In the future.

The portal hadn't taken Chris to the attic in the future where Wyatt would have been waiting. Instead he was in the future ruin of the same room he had been in before and Patrick Halliwell was staring at him.

"Welcome back, big brother." Patrick greeted him.

"Why did you bring me here, Trick?" Chris asked.

"Because I wanted to know what you think you were doing in the past? How could you risk screwing up the future like that! You could end up erasing your entire existence!" Trick asked him. "Did Wyatt send you?"

"No!" Chris said sharply. "No Wyatt didn't send me. I went on my own – without Wyatt's blessing. Look I know I screwed up; okay. I know I should never have followed Wyatt or believed his bull but I loved him and he was all I knew. Since the moment I was born we have been in each other's heads, communicating with images and feelings before I could talk and later with words. Our bond blinded me to the truth and I am so sorry, Trick. I'm sorry that I couldn't do better to protect you but I tried my best. I always made Wyatt keep away from you – and Bianca after she defected. And when I found out… about the news I knew that I couldn't let it happen all over again. I needed to stop Wyatt and the only way I knew how was to stop whoever or whatever turned him. All I knew was that it happened before I was born. So I went back to 2003 and I've been hunting demons who might be a threat ever since. Obviously I haven't found the right one yet which is why you need to let me go back, Trick, so I can finish it."

Trick's brown eyes; so much like Piper's, softened. "But you could end up erasing your life or mine. You're taking an awful risk here Chris."

Chris shook his head. "I've read everything there is on time travel, parallel realities, and cause and effect. I'm as prepared as any witch could be."

"Have you thought about what He will do to you if He discovers where you are? When you are?" Trick asked.

"Thought about it? Are you kidding; I can't sleep at night because all I do is dream about the horrors he would inflict upon me. You know the one thing he can't stand is people betraying him." Chris said.

"I believe you." Trick said. "And I'll let you go back to the past. I'm sure you can convince the sisters to write a spell to give you back your powers." Trick said.

"Thank you. And I'm honestly not trying to stop you being born. You're my brother and despite how blind I have been all these years I do love you. And I do want the best for you and this is not it." He said, embracing his younger brother and stepping back into the portal, back to 2003 to face the rest of his family.

_End of Chapter Four_

**Sorry if you think I wrote too much about the episode! I tried to only write the original bits! Hope this is okay.**

**Thanks to all who commented – you are the reason I feel so inspired to continue! I have seven chapters already planned!**

**Also; people relax! LOL. Everyone keeps telling me about how I haven't explained this or that and I know I haven't! But if I explained it all then I would have no story left. So relax and read on because all will be revealed eventually. Promise.**


End file.
